<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing you is enough by tiredvampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957637">Seeing you is enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire'>tiredvampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII Remake: Intergrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle Simulator, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romantic Tension, Sibling Incest, Some Action</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss must battle Nero's data in the Deepground battle simulator. After realizing he can't bring himself to do it, Nero finds a way to reach out to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero the Sable/Weiss the Immaculate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing you is enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just putting this note on all my Weiss/Nero writings: Friendly reminder, they aren't real people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that the best you can do!?” Weiss shouted, the defeated enemies in front of him dissolving back into the battle simulator. The difficulty settings had been set to the hardest mode and he still hadn’t broken a sweat. “What’s the matter Restrictor? Losing your edge?” He scoffed, swiping one of his gun-blades through the air.</p><p> </p><p>In the simulator control room, the Restrictor stood behind one of the Deepground scientists, watching the screen. Leaning forward he began typing something into the simulator.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir? Is that wise?” One of the scientists looked back at him with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see how he fairs against this simulation.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, it could be dangerous if he becomes emotionally unstable—”</p><p> </p><p>“Silence! He knows he can’t disobey us.” He violently pressed the execute key to start the simulation.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Weiss readied himself for whatever pathetic attempt they would throw at him next. He wasn’t given the title of ‘immaculate’ for nothing. “Hope it’s not Rosso again!” The background of the simulator changed to the abstract blue glow of shapes, and what Weiss assumed to be buildings. Before him, the thin, spidery frame of someone familiar started to materialize out of the pixels. Weiss’ breath caught in his throat. “Nero...” he whispered as the figure became digital flesh. Messy black hair flowing. Arms bound in the straight jacket. Guns at the ready, held by sharp claws on mechanical wings. His little brother stood battle ready before him. Unable to make the first move, all Weiss could do was stare.</p><p> </p><p>The Restrictor’s voice came on over the intercom. “What’s the matter? Losing your edge?” He mocked. Weiss gripped tight to the hilts of his weapons. Taking a deep breath and spreading his feet apart in a fighting stance, he raised his blades.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash of speed, he swiped at Nero, who blocked the attack with his metal wings. He tried to attack from behind but was met again with a defensive resistance. The Nero doppelgänger took a few shots at him, which he dodged easily. The two continued the dance of gunshots and swordplay for sometime.</p><p> </p><p>The Restrictor frowned behind his helmet. “Come now, Weiss, finish him. You’re holding back.” He was growing tired of the spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss jumped back, out of breath. “This is pointless. We both know I can beat him. End this foolishness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so why won’t you? End him! Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss grit his teeth. Unable to contain his rage, he turned around, cocked his arm back and threw one of his gun-blades into the wall of the simulator. Pixels glitched and faded to reveal the bare metal wall where it had struck.</p><p> </p><p>The scientist watching from the control room went to press the cancel button. She was stopped by the Restrictor’s iron grip on her wrist. “B-but sir, this is pointless, he won’t harm his brother, even if it’s an illusion.”</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>will</em> finish this. He has to break these foolish notions of family. There is no family in Deepground.” Calling over the intercom once more, his voice was growing more serious. “Kill him. Or shall I fetch the real Nero?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss panicked at the notion. He’d rather die than harm Nero. Exhaling heavily, he ran at the simulated brother with the intent to deal a killing blow. Just as he found an opening, his swing faltered and came to a halt inches from Nero’s jugular. He froze, staring directly into the hollow eyes of the uncanny resemblance.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not him…it’s <em>not</em>…” He muttered under his breath, trying to work up the nerve to just end it.</p><p> </p><p>The Restrictor was livid. Now smashing the intercom button he growled into it. “Weiss—!” But the connection cut off. The lights in the simulator flickered, then shut off.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss watched as the false Nero dissolved into black, along with the rest of his surroundings. “What is this!?” He called out, but no response came.</p><p> </p><p>The darkness in the room felt oppressive and thick, as if his lungs were filled with water. In the center of the room a slightly luminescent purple haze began swirling through the floor. The spectral form of Nero raised up through the metal like a ghost. His body was transparent and shrouded in blue and purple mist. Glowing pink eyes pierced through the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nero? Is it really you?” Weiss lowered his weapon slightly, unsure if it was still part of the simulation.</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss...” The apparition’s voice sounded distant, but it was clearly him. Weiss ran forward to touch him, but his hands passed through the swirling mist making up his image.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this...still a simulation. What a cruel joke...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s really me brother. I could sense you were distraught...in pain...” Nero placed his hands on Weiss’ bare chest. There was no weight to them. This wasn’t real contact, but it was enough for now. Weiss placed his hands over Nero’s. “I can’t fully control this power yet. It’s all I can do to focus my darkness like this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just seeing you is enough.” Weiss smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the control room, the scientists and technicians were scrambling to figure out why the camera and intercom had been cut. The simulator was locked from the inside too. The Restrictor stood motionless amidst the chaos of the small room. He had his hunches as to what had caused the short circuit, but kept them to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My dear Weiss...what are they doing to torment you so? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Nero’s spectral hand brushed against Weiss’ cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“They...they’re making me fight you in the simulator. The Restrictor ordered me to kill you.” He clenched his fist with raw emotion. “I know it’s just a simulation, but still...I can’t raise a hand against you…”</p><p> </p><p>Nero closed his eyes and nodded. “Brother, if I am to die, I’d prefer it to be by your hand.” He wrapped his arms around Weiss’ neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Nero...” Their faces were almost touching, but of course, they couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Do as he wishes. Please. I can’t bear to feel your pain any longer.” He was pleading now. The incorporeal body was beginning to fade away into the darkness. Those glowing pink eyes looked brighter than ever as his body seemed to evaporate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it for you. I’m sorry, I won’t ever harm you again.” He reached out as if to keep the image of his brother from fading away, but it was no use. Nero vanished. The lights in the simulator came back on in an instant and the room began to reboot. “What’s going on Restrictor? Having technical difficulties? I’m waiting to finish my training!” Weiss called, retrieving his gun-blade, which was still lodged in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! Don’t act as if this wasn’t your doing. I know you’re up to something!” The Restrictor retorted through the now restored intercom.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? How could I have anything to do with this?” He feigned innocence. “Fire it up then! Come on!” Weiss called, back to his usual cocky self. With frustration, the Restrictor restarted the battle with Nero. This time Weiss cut him down in an instant, without hesitation. His digital black blood spraying out and dissolving into the simulation. “Are we finished here!?” Weiss sheathed his gun-blades, ready to return to his shackled throne. He closed his eyes, almost in meditation, waiting for the scientists to come retrieve his weapons and bind him. <em>Next time, I wish to hold him</em>. He mused to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>